Top, die Wette gilt
by SeKaYa
Summary: Die Adventszeit hat in der AMS Einzug gehalten und nun steht der 6. Dezember vor der Tür - natürlich wird allerlei Unfug geplant und natürlich verläuft nichts so, wie es sollte. Zumindest hat es den Anschein.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J.. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir. Die Gedicht- und Liedausschnitte gehören den jeweiligen Autoren.

Inhalt:

_Die Adventszeit hat in der AMS Einzug gehalten und nun steht der 6. Dezember vor der Tür - natürlich wird allerlei Unfug geplant und natürlich verläuft nichts so, wie es sollte. Zumindest hat es den Anschein._

* * *

**Top die Wette gilt**

von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

* * *

Die Adventszeit stand vor der Tür und in der AMS war das Wettfieber ausgebrochen. Es handelte sich dabei nicht um Sportwetten – oder besser: nicht nur – sondern viel mehr um Wetten, die sich auf Mut, Tapferkeit und Unmöglichkeit begründeten. Die Wetten behandelten das Paar Auroren, das für ständige Paranoia und unbegründetes Misstrauen bekannt war: Alastor Moody und Dorcas Meadowes.

Da, wie bereits erwähnt, die Weihnachtszeit ins Ministerium stand und Bones folglich damit beschäftigt war, die Prewetts aus den Dekorationsteams rauszuhalten, hatte auch das Wettfieber weihnachtliche Züge angenommen. Es ging nicht um Geschenke – so einfallslos waren die Auroren dann doch nicht. Es ging um den sechsten Dezember – Nikolaustag.

Die Auroren hatten einen Wettpott erstellt für die Wette "Verkleiden sich Moody und Meadowes zu Nikolaus?" – wovon genannte Personen natürlich nichts wissen durften. Der bereits eingegangene Inhalt des Potts war keineswegs zu verachten, denn die Wette erfreute sich ausgesprochener Beliebtheit. Der alte Zaubererhut (er hatte Edgar gehört) war bereits bis zur Krempe gefüllt mit klimpernden Geldstücken, die meisten davon silbern oder golden. Die daneben liegende Liste gab zudem Aufschluss darüber, wer was und wie viel gewettet hatte. Dazu war sie auch noch gegen jedwede Mogelei gesichert – Wettbetrug war bei einem Aurorenpott unmöglich. Der Preis für den Versuch konnte dabei gut und gerne ein Stück der Hand sein.

Der Herr und Verwalter dieser Wette war kein geringerer als Kingsley Shacklebolt höchstselbst, unangefochtener Wettkönig der AMS und Begründer der Theorie, dass Unmögliches immer zutrifft. Er war der erste gewesen, der einen Tipp abgegeben hatte – natürlich tippte er das Unmögliche, "Moody verkleidet sich als Heiliger Nikolaus und Meadowes mimt den Knecht Ruprecht" – und verwahrte seitdem die Liste und den Pott. Aufgrund Kingsleys Gespür für Gewinne verliefen die anderen Tipps ähnlich, auch wenn die meisten nur glaubten, dass Rute und Bischofsstab zum Einsatz kamen – wenn auch in etwas anderer Weise, als normal üblich. Meadowes würde es sich sicherlich nicht nehmen lassen, diverse Personen mit der Rute zu traktieren, und der Bischofsstab konnte ebenfalls recht gut als Knüppel benutzt werden.

Das war nun also die Ausgangssituation. Alles, was danach kam, basierte auf dieser Wette – mehr oder weniger, denn ein Großteil der Beteiligten wusste nicht einmal davon und der andere leugnete alles, was damit zu tun hatte. Das Endergebnis wurde dadurch jedoch nur geringfügig verändert.

* * *

"Jetzt kommt wieder diese Zeit", brummte Meadowes missmutig und starrte aus dem einzigen Fenster des Großraumbüros. "Passend zur Stimmung – Schnee. Wenn's wenigstens ein Schneesturm wäre, aber nein, es muss ja dieses Flockengedöns sein."

"Du hast auch wirklich immer was am Wetter auszusetzen", bemerkte Kingsley und betrachtete das sachte Schneetreiben. "Im Herbst nervt dich der Regen und der Wind, von dem Laub ganz zu schweigen, im Sommer meckerst du darüber, dass die Sonne zu grell scheint und es heiß wäre und im Frühling nervt dich die alleinige Tatsache, dass es Frühlingswetter ist."

Meadowes schnaubte und murmelte etwas von wegen, dass sie eben ihre Gründe hatte – und diese gerechtfertigt waren.

"Du bist wetterfühlig!" Kingsley machte große Augen.

"Eher wettfühlig – sie hat schon wieder eine Wette verloren." Frank grinste Meadowes an und lehnte sich auf Kingsleys Schulter. "Du hast einfach keinen Sinn für diese Wetten, Dorcas, gib es also auf. Wenn Kaffee-Kingsley mitmischt, hast du sowieso verloren."

"Er sollte Wettverbot bekommen", murmelte Meadowes und rauschte davon.

Frank und Kingsley sahen ihr nach. Dann drehte Kingsley sich zu Frank um.

"Kaffee-Kingsley?"

Frank zuckte die Schultern. "Moodys Idee. Der Kaffee ist schon wieder alle und er hat dich im Visier. Er hat schon überlegt, Warnplakate aufzuhängen."

Kingsley zog es an dieser Stelle vor, zu schweigen. Frank gehörte ebenfalls zu der Partei, die am Kaffeemangel litten, deshalb war es unklug, gerade mit einem solchen Parteimitglied eine Diskussion über das leidige Thema zu beginnen. Immerhin hatte Moody recht mit seiner Vermutung – nur würden die Warnplakate nichts nützen, Kingsley kam immer an den Kaffee.

"Wie sieht es mit der Wette aus?", lenkte er vom Thema ab.

Frank zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. "Was soll schon sein, Moody und Meadowes wissen wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, dass es den Tag gibt."

Vielleicht war das ein Fehler gewesen, denn wenn der Teufel genannt, kommt er gerannt. Moody bog um die Ecke und fixierte die beiden Auroren mit einem scharfen Blick. Kingsley erhielt einen äußerst finsteren und misstrauischen, aber das war auch nicht verwunderlich, denn Moody hatte es offenbar geschafft, doch eine Tasse Kaffee zu finden. Dass er dafür alle Abteilungen bis hinunter zur Mysteriumsabteilung abgeklappert hatte, war nur ein weiterer Punkt auf der langen Liste der Gründe, warum dieser Kaffee bis zum Tod verteidigt werden musste.

"Von welchem Tag weiß ich nicht, dass er existiert, he?" Moody sah vom einen zum anderen und knurrte.

"Ähm... nichts, nichts", wehrte Frank ab. "Komm, Kingsley, wir müssen noch... ähm... etwas besprechen, genau!"

Er zog Kingsley hinter sich her und verschwand in einem der Trainingsräume. Moody blickte ihnen misstrauisch hinter her. Irgendetwas braute sich da zusammen und er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er herausgefunden hatte, was es war.

* * *

Meadowes beobachtete mit wachsendem Misstrauen die Dinge, die sich vor ihr entwickelten. In letzter Zeit herrschte so oder so eine angespannte Atmosphäre in der Zentrale, die nichts mit Krieg zu tun hatte. Zudem hatte sie bemerkt, dass die meisten Auroren urplötzlich Gespräche einstellten, wenn sie in Hörweite kam. Äußerst verdächtig. Und dass die Prewetts die Köpfe zusammensteckten und immer wieder in ihre Richtung blickten, das gefiel ihr auch nicht. Irgendwas war da im Busch und es würde ihr vermutlich nicht gefallen.

"Hey, Meadowes, komm doch mal her, wir müssen was mit dir besprechen..." Fabian grinste.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, kam jedoch der Aufforderung nach. Für Informationen musste man eben das eine oder andere Risiko eingehen, das hatte sie schon früh erfahren.

"Dann schießt mal los", verlangte sie.

"Weißt du", begann Gideon und sah sich nach eventuellen Mithörern um, "es geht da um eine Wette..."

* * *

"... und du wirst bestimmt nicht kneifen, oder, Barty?" Moody hatte einen beinahe bösartigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Barty Crouch sah von seinem Papierkram auf und musterte den Auroren vor sich mit einer gehörigen Portion Vorsicht. "Eine Wette welcher Art? Was soll der Einsatz sein?"

"Der Einsatz...? Mal überlegen." Moody grübelte ein wenig.

Normalerweise hätte er wie aus der Pistole geschossen geantwortet, hätte gesagt, um ein Mittagessen, vielleicht auch ein bisschen Geld oder etwas in der Art, aber das hier war nicht so ganz normal. Das war keine Wette unter Auroren und Kollegen, das war eine Wette mit Moralapostel Barty Crouch (dass er Moralapostel war, hatte jedoch nichts mit dem zu tun, was er wirklich tat, denn das hatte nichts mehr mit Moral zu tun, wenn man Moody fragte). Wenn er um Geld wettete, wäre das Glückspiel und unverantwortlich. Wettete er um ein Mittagessen, würde Crouch ihm das Geld dafür in die Hand drücken und ihm einen schönen Tag wünschen. Es musste etwas anderes sein.

"Um deine Ehre als Abteilungsleiter und um meine Ehre als Auror", sagte Moody schließlich, wenn auch zähneknirschend – um die Ehre zu wetten war etwas, was er normal tunlichst vermied. "Ist das akzeptabel?"

"Wenn du dich unbedingt lächerlich machen willst, meinetwegen", sagte Crouch nur. "Und worum geht es?"

Moody knurrte. Ja, Crouch würde definitiv überrascht sein, wenn die Wette gelaufen war, dann würde er sein blaues Wunder erleben. Und den Unterschied zwischen Würde und Ehre würde Moody ihm dann auch noch einprügeln können. Der perfekte Plan.

* * *

"Wie steht die Lage?" Frank sah die Prewetts und Kingsley an.

"Nun, wir haben zumindest die Idee bei ihnen verbreitet", sagte Fabian. "Der Rest hängt jetzt davon ab, ob wir überzeugend genug waren."

Kingsley nickte. "Ich denke aber, die Chancen stehen fifty-fifty. Moody scheint etwas zu planen, und ich nehme an, es hat was mit unserer Wette zu tun, selbst, wenn er es nicht weiß."

Die Verschwörer grinsten sich gegenseitig an. Die ganze Sache ließ sich außerordentlich gut an.

* * *

Meadowes nippte an ihrer heißen Schokolade, während sie ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden tippte.

"Immer noch nichts Neues?", fragte sie zum hundersten Mal. "Ich meine, es ist einfach zu verdächtig, dass diese Prewetts gerade jetzt mit so einer Idee um die Ecke kommen!"

Moody zuckte die Schultern. "Was sollen wir machen? Es aus ihnen herausprügeln?"

"Wäre eine Idee." Meadowes stand auf und begann, in Moodys Büro auf und abzulaufen. "Es ist einfach nicht normal, dass sie etwas wie eine Mutprobe machen – mit mir!"

"Du läufst mir Dellen in den Boden, Meadowes", bemerkte Moody missmutig, aber seine ehemalige Schülerin ignorierte ihn.

Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, weiter mögliche Gründe für die Verschwörung gegen sich zu ersinnen. Wobei der eine abwegiger war als der andere – von Gehirnwäsche, Todesserspionen und beginnender Idiotie bis hin zu Todeswunsch war wirklich alles dabei. Und das waren noch die Ideen, die am ehesten zutreffen könnten.

"Und wieso sollten die Prewetts durch Aliens ersetzt worden sein?", fragte Moody. "Meadowes, ich glaube, du übertreibst. Außerdem sehe ich kein Problem darin, ihren _Wünschen_ dieses eine Mal zu entsprechen. Du solltest die Vorteile davon sehen!"

"Die Vorteile...?" Meadowes drehte sich um und musterte ihren ehemaligen Mentor nachdenklich. "Die Vorteile!"

"Genau – planen wir unsere Rache."

Und dann begann die Recherche.

* * *

Der sechste Dezember kam, und damit auch der Nikolaustag und die Auflösung der Wette. In der Zentrale herrschte große Aufregung, denn jetzt endlich würde sich zeigen, wer die Wette gewonnen hatte. Die Spannung war zu Beginn von Meadowes' und Moodys Schicht auf dem Höhepunkt angelangt – jeder wartete mit Bangen, ob sich sein Tipp bewahrheitete.

"Sie sind unten, im Atrium!", brüllte einer der Rekruten, als er in die Zentrale schlitterte. "Sie kommen!"

Die versammelten Auroren erhoben sich als eine Masse und strömten in Richtung des Fahrstuhls, um ihre Kollegen in Empfang zu nehmen. Die Kabine rasselte und klapperte auf dem Weg nach oben und einige Auroren traten ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere. Alle waren versammelt: Von Bones und den Prewetts über Kingsley bis hin zu Barty Crouch war jeder da. Selbst diejenigen, deren Schicht eigentlich zuende war, blieben noch ein wenig länger.

Der Aufzug kam zum Stehen, aber das Rasseln hielt an. Dann öffneten sich scheppernd die Türen und heraus traten zwei Gestalten, die nicht wiederzuerkennen waren.

Die vordere war ganz in rot und weiß gewandet. Ein roter Mantel, eine rote Mitra, ein gewundener Stab, der ein wenig an einen Hirtenstab erinnerte, und ein weißer Bart. Und dahinter kam eine Gestalt, die eine große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Dementor hatte, nur irgendwie noch schlimmer wirkte. Da war zum einen das Rasseln von Ketten, dann das dumpfe Schaben der Metallstiefel auf dem Steinboden. Hinzukam ein Atemgeräusch, dass wirklich mit einem Dementor gemein schien. Neben der Tatsache, dass das Gesicht von der finsteren Gestalt nicht zu erkennen war, sorgte die Existenz von einer ziemlich brutal aussehenden Rute für ein Schaudern in der wartenden Menge.

Alastor "Nikolaus" Moody und Dorcas "Knecht Ruprecht" Meadowes waren eingetroffen.

"Chrm, chrm", machte Knecht Ruprecht und holte einen zerknitterten Zettel hervor. "Von drauß' vom Walde komm ich her; ich muss euch sagen, es weihnachtet sehr! Nun sprecht, wie ich's hierinnen find! Sind's gute Kind, sind's böse Kind?"

Die Auroren blickten sich nur verdutzt an. Knecht Ruprecht wurde ungeduldig und wiederholte, diesmal im typisch herrischen Meadowes-Tonfall, und fast brüllend: "_Nun sprecht, wie ich's hierinnen find! Sind's gute Kind, sind's böse Kind?!_"

Die Menge wich zurück und begann sogleich, zu beteuern, "gute Kind" zu sein. Nun, alle, außer Crouch, der das alles eher lächerlich fand als beängstigend.

"Moody, du machst dich wirklich lächerlich, weißt du das? Aber ich habe es dir ja gesagt – du wirst dich lächerlich machen!" Er grinste triumphierend.

Bis Knecht Ruprecht ihre Rute hervorholte und sie wie eine Keule in Richtung von Crouch zu schwingen begann. Die versammelten Mitglieder der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung wussten diese Zeichen zu deuten: Dorcas Meadowes alias Knecht Ruprecht alias menschlicher Todesfluch rastete aus und würde ihnen nun ein praktisches Beispiel davon geben, wie Herkules einst seine Keule geschwungen hatte. Die Auroren gingen sorgsam in Deckung, aber Crouch schien sich der Gefahr nicht wirklich bewusst zu sein. Der erste Schlag traf ihn gänzlich unvorbereitet.

"Ich sprach: "Die Rute, die ist hier; doch für die Kinder nur, die schlechten, die trifft sie auf den Teil, den rechten", grollte Meadowes und verpasste Crouch einen Hieb auf sein Gesäß.

"Nun gebt mir die bösen Buben her, die trag ich fort zum Walde!", verlangte sie danach, während sie Crouch immer mal wieder einen Schlag verpasste.

"Hier ist sonst keiner böse", behauptete Fabian kühn.

Knecht Ruprecht wandte sich zu Nikolaus um. Nikolaus grinste nur in seinen Rauschebart und winkte mit seinem Bischofsstab, wobei es ein wenig so aussah, als würde er damit ausholen, wie mit einem Baseballschläger. Die Prewetts wichen zeitgleich zurück.

"Ähm, Bruder, wenn ich es mir recht überlege...", murmelte Gideon seinem Zwilling zu. "Ich denke, das war keine unserer besseren Ideen..."

Meadowes' donnernde Stimme fegte die geflüsterten Worte davon: "Wer lügt, ist böse! Wer böse ist, kriegt die Rute zu spüren!"

Gideon und Fabian waren geistesgegenwärtig genug, zumindest den Versuch einer Flucht zu starten. Sie kamen zwar nicht weit, aber allein die Idee war ihnen belobigend anzurechnen. Meadowes' Rute entkamen sie jedoch trotzdem nicht. Und diese Knecht Ruprecht war auch nicht für ihre Gnade bekannt. So kam es, dass die beiden Prewetts flohen, Meadowes rutenschwingend hinterher rannte und ihnen immer wieder Hiebe versetzte.

Nikolaus Moody inzwischen hatte seinen Bischofsstab dazu genutzt, hier und da einen scharfen Hieb zu verteilen, und wahllos Nikolausgedichte und ähnliches einzufordern, auch unter Gewaltandrohung. Erstes Opfer war, natürlich, Crouch gewesen, der keine Ahnung von diesem Muggelbrauch hatte und dementsprechend einige Hiebe mehr einstecken musste – bis er endlich zugab, dass Moody ihre Wette gewonnen hatte. Anschließend mussten auch ein paar Auroren dran glauben, aber sie bekamen noch halbwegs annehmbare Gedichte hin, wenn auch sehr improvisiert.

Eines der besten kam dabei von Benjy, der zu aller Erstaunen ein paar Reime hinbekam: "Der Moody kommt als Nikolaus heute mal in unser Haus. Die Meadowes hat er auch dabei, da sind es der Auroren zwei. Sie haben Knüppel und Stock, da bekommen Todesser einen Schock."

Benjy bekam natürlich keine Prügel.

* * *

Das Ende vom Lied war, dass in den darauffolgenden Jahren am Nikolaustag immer wachsam Ausschau nach einem unheimlichen Dementoren-Knecht Ruprecht und einem doch recht gewalttätigem Nikolaus gehalten wurde. Und nur für den Fall der Fälle hatten es sich die Auroren zur Gewohnheit gemacht, jedes Jahr ein Gedicht auswendig zu lernen – sicher war eben sicher.

Der Gewinner der Wette war übrigens, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Kingsley, der aus unerfindlichen Gründen bei dem Einmarsch von Moody und Meadowes abwesend war. Später fand man ihn in der Mensa, wo er seinen Sieg mit Plätzchen und Kaffee feierte. Die beiden Prewetts, die, nachdem Meadowes sie durchs Ministerium gejagt hatte, nicht mehr sitzen konnten, wetteten nie mehr mit ihr im Bezug auf ihren Mut. Und Crouch hütete sich davor, eine Wette von Moody zu akzeptieren. Ein Sieg auf ganzer Linie, wie es schien.


End file.
